


Surrender

by phantomofhogwarts



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Memory Loss, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Reader-Insert, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: This is inspired by "Surrender" by Billy Talent, so...yeah, angst
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever write, so I apologize in advance for anything. Also, I posted this on Tumblr too (https://phantomofhogwarts.tumblr.com/post/614687841375715328/surrender-dhawanmaster-x-reader).

You and the Master have been traveling together for some time now. In the beginning, he couldn’t understand what was on his mind to agree on taking you with him, but here you were. It was very strange for him on how he could accept a human to travel, after all, he despised humans. But you…you were a completely different story. Even though you knew everything he has done, the civilizations he destroyed, the planets he tore down to ashes, you were still gentle to him. It was almost as you understood him, but he would be crazy to think of that. 

_Talk over coffee for an hour or two  
She wonders why I’m always in a good mood _

Then he started to pay more attention to you. The way you looked at him, the sound of your voice, your occasional sarcasm, your smile…how he loved to see you smiling, specially if it was because of something he said. He lost the count of how many times he would take you to a new planet and keep looking at your face when you didn’t notice just to see your reaction, how your eyes were shining while looking around. 

_She’ll never know how much she means to me  
I’d play the game but I’m the referee _

Could he be having feelings for you? Would it be possible for him to fall in love with a human? No, that would never happen to him, specially if it was you. How could someone like you fall in love to him?

_(Surrender)  
Every word, every thought, every sound  
(Surrender)  
Every touch, every smile, every frown_

Besides, he didn’t see any sign from you that you felt the same about him. He would look at your eyes, but he couldn’t see anything. If only he knew how much you enjoyed to be with him, to listen to him, how your hands accidentally brushed each other while walking…but, you were sure that he would never look at you in a different way, so you would only keep daydreaming about it.

_I’d travel time and confess to her  
But I’m afraid she’d shoot the messenger _

It was in one of your visits to new planets that everything changed. The Master got in usual trouble with the King who said he would take away someone he loved as a revenge, if that someone loved him back. If they stayed together, one of them would die. The Master just laughed at that, after all, he couldn’t show how much he cared for you and nobody could know you were his weakness. Besides, he never considered you would feel the same way about him. He didn’t deserve someone like you.  
When both of you were back to TARDIS and were leaving that planet, you fell to the ground, screaming in pain. The Master approached you, his eyes were wide with concern. You started crying about the headache you got in the moment the TARDIS left that planet and that was when the Master understood his feelings were real and you felt the same way about him. But, he didn’t want to lose you and his hearts broke to see you like that.

_I think I found a flower in a field of weeds  
Searching until my hands bleed  
This flower don’t belong to me  
Why can’t she belong to me? _

Then, he knew what he needed to do: he had to forget you, make you forget him and take you back to Earth. That was the price to make sure you would be alive. Coming even closer to you, he touched your temples and began to erase all your memories about him. You tried to make him stop, but he made you fall asleep and he had to control his tears too as he realized how you felt about him. You loved him too, but you couldn’t be together.

_All the pain we’ve endured until now  
All the hope that I lost, you have found _

When he erased all your memories about him, he took the TARDIS back to Earth, to your home, where you would be safe. He carried you out of the TARDIS, put you in your bed and covered you with a blanket. He took a moment to watch you sleep peacefully, came closer to you and kissed your forehead. 

_I never had the nerve to ask  
Has my moment come and passed? _

You were too perfect for him, but now that he knew how you felt about him, he could feel a little better. Looking at you for one last time, he entered the TARDIS and left you sleeping, hoping you would dream about him somehow.


End file.
